


Insurgent Attraktion

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Smut.If you want more, please tell me in the in the comments!





	Insurgent Attraktion

Raja entered that busy back stage room, having a close look on the girls around her. Outfit changes were going smooth, no visible problem in sigh and she was relieved. The show was running good and if it kept that way, the evening would be a full success.

Just the moment she turned, a deep voice called for her.

"This doesn't fit, it's too lose. _Raja!_"

Of course. No surprise _she_ would be complaining. Raja sighed.

"Yes, Violet, tell me." She turned around and approached the beautiful young girl.

Raja loved her job, she really did!

But it also could make her days really long.

Like really, really long...

"Will you ignore me after all? Such a immature behaviour." A dark voice called for her.

Raja just had left the building into the back alley and was about to put her air pods in, as she noticed someone, leaning on the house wall.

She ignored her, but left the air pods out.

It took like four streets until Raja snapped, as she still noticed the clicking of heels behind her.

"Are you following me?"

"Seems so." Violet smirked and made her way in front of Raja, hinder her on going on. "Raja, please talk to me."

"There is nothing I want to talk to about." Raja made her way around Violet, letting the later one behind.

"I fell for you." Violet said and the time stopped, as Raja turned around and looked into her face. She looked concerned.

Silence.

"No, you didn't."

That was the easiest way, Raja told herself. She had to focus on her job, her life. There was no need for any love at the moment.

A fuck now and then was enough...

She thought.

**One week before:**

The show was a total success, the crew celebrating with a lot of drinks, as they deserved it at the after show party.

In the crowd was Raja, a little drunk already and happy, because everything worked out so good and made her job easier. She was about to take another sip, as some slender figure took place on her lap.

"Cheers." Violet smiled. She was visibly drunk, but Raja couldn't care less, she wasn't better after all.

"Yeah, sure." Raja mumbled, bringing her glass to her lips. She took a sip, placing her glass on the table afterwards and as soon as she did, a soft pair of lips pressed themselves on hers. It took her by surprise, but a pleasured surprise after all.

She returned the kiss, caressing Violets slender bodyline with her hands. She was the most beautiful of all the girls after all and Raja loved to tailor for her. She was like a alive mannequin and Raja had to lie, if she would say she never had had an eye on her. But she was 27 and Raja over 40. In which world would that work out?

"Wanna fuck?" Violet whispered in her ear, playing with Rajas hair.

Silence.

"Let's get out of here." Was Rajas short answer, more like a knee-jerk reaction, but she got horny, who would blame her? Like said, a fuck now and then was priceless. And with such a beauty on top?

_Dammit!_

She pressed her against the wall of her apartment, feeling up her whole body with her hands. "Turn around for me." Raja demanded and as Violet did, pressed her whole body on her.

"Will you fuck me hard?" Violet breathes.

"You bet." Raja said and shoved Violets dress up. Her perfect ass in sigh, she spread those cheeks and looked at the already wet thong in front of her.

"So ready for a good fuck I see." Raja said as she took the thong aside and looked at Violets beautiful and shining pussy.

She stroke Violets entrance, playing with her clit a bit, but not too much. She would not come...

_yet..._

Violet shivered under her touch, even more as Raja inserted her fingers slowly into her pussy, searching for her G spot. As she found it, clearly visible as Violet moaned louder, she worked on that spot.

Raja loved to see girls cum.

The moment their bodies would become stiff, the wet sound and feeling, their twitching pussies around her fingers, all combined was like heaven for Raja. And she was so not done with Violet!

She took her to her bed and pushed her into the soft ground.

"Will you cum for me again?"

"Yes, if you can make me." Was Violets exhausted answer and Raja loved the challenge. Loved how Vi looked at her, spreading her legs with her shiny pussy. **_Gosh_**, she was such a beauty.

She crawled into the bed and between Violets legs, her beautiful pussy right in front of her.

She would eat that pussy out. Her fingers nailed in Violets tights, she spread those legs a little more.

Violets folds where glistering, smelling of lust and nearly driving Raja crazy.

** _Dammit. So hot._ **

Raja licked her clit slowly, nerveless concentrating on her entrance, caressing it with both her tongue and fingers. Raja raised the pace of her fingers, noticing how Violets pussy twitched in front of her... cuming soon into her face.

And she loved it, licking Violets cum from her lips, as she looked a the youger girl before her.

She really loved...

...it.

**Presents:**

"That's it?" Raja turned around and looked into a pair of disappointed eyes. Violet just stood there and looked at her.

"I fell for you." She repeated slowly.

** _"I think I did too..." _ **


End file.
